Don't give up
by Candy96
Summary: Fic huddy,no esta ubicado en ninguna temporada en especial. Relación establecida


Hoooooooooola! Here I am again! tengo esto escrito hace un mes,pero empezando la universidad las cosas se ponen mas complicadas para escribir! en unos días les dejo la segunda parte.

* * *

Llevaban dos años saliendo, un año viviendo juntos, y su planteo era totalmente razonable.

"_quiero ser madre, es mi sueño y lo voy a cumplir con o sin ti"._

Había escapado, como siempre, sintió temor y huyo. Lo que mejor sabía hacer. Fue a un bar que no frecuentaba desde hacía varios meses ya, se sentó en una pequeña mesa alejada de la multitud, y saboreando la amargura y calidez del whisky, pensó en lo que le dijo. Sabía desde hacía bastante tiempo que quería ser madre, incluso sabía que había intentado embarazarse y no lo logro. La verdad era que, en su complicada y rebuscada forma, la amaba. No sabía con certeza cuando había empezado a amarla, ni desde que día le importaba su bienestar, pero estaba seguro de eso, y era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Quería ser madre, y el seguramente podía ayudarla a hacer realidad su sueño, el problema era, ¿Realmente quería ser padre? Los bebes y niños le molestaban, lo único que hacen es llorar, ¿cómo alguien los podría añorar tanto?

Pero… se encontró pensando en un niño o niña de tez pálida, cabellos azabaches lleno de rulos y unos impresionante ojos azules. Y la idea le gustaba. Caminando de regreso a la casa, se imagino a Lisa Cuddy embarazada, con un pronunciado vientre, una sonrisa adornando su rostro y los ojos más brillantes que nunca. Se enamoro de esa imagen.

Esa noche la desnudo en cuerpo y alma, le hizo el amor como nunca antes lo había hecho, tratando de mostrarle en sus besos y caricias cuanto la amaba, y hacerle sentir que él deseaba lo mismo y la acompañaría en todo momento.

* * *

Llevaban un año intentando que Lisa pudiera embarazarse, y aún no lo lograban. Tras calmar el llanto desesperado y la decepción de Cuddy luego de otro intento fallido, House la veía dormir tranquila, con un rastro de tristeza en el rostro. Fue hasta el comedor de la casa y se sentó a tocar en su piano mientras recordaba el cuarto mes de la búsqueda del embarazo.

_-Ya es la tercera vez en la semana que te despiertas con nauseas, ¿sigues teniendo el atraso?_

_-Sí, deberíamos hacer la prueba._

_-Hasta que te decidiste mujer, ya llevas once días de retraso –exclamo victorioso._

_Esa mañana antes de ir al hospital pasaron por la clínica privada donde trabajaba la doctora con la se que atendía Cuddy, y luego de un análisis de orina y una muestra de sangre descubrieron lo que tanto sospechaban. ¡Por fin lo habían logrado!_

_-Según tu último periodo y la fecha en que estamos, debes estar entrando en la quinta semana. –A Cuddy se le cayeron las lágrimas en el momento que escucho eso, por fin se cumplía su sueño, estaba embarazada. Sintió como House apretaba su mano y recordó que no estaba sola, tenía a alguien que la amaba y la acompañaba en su mejor momento._

_-Todavía es muy pequeño para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien, a decir verdad fue hasta difícil poder encontrarlo con el tamaño que tiene, lo mejor es que tomen esto con tranquilidad y no apresuremos las cosas conociendo tu historial. Organizaremos la próxima cita para dentro de un mes y ahí haremos la primer ecografía para ver como sigue todo._

_Los siguientes días las cosas fueron raras, House sabía que Cuddy estaba feliz, pero en sus ojos podía ver el temor, aún estaban en una etapa de riesgo y el solo rogaba que llegue la semana 12 para verla más aliviada. Las nauseas parecían no dar tregua, todas las mañanas y noches hacían presencia. _

_Los problemas empezaron la mañana anterior a la consulta, despertó con pequeños dolores, por experiencia, sabía que no eran dolores previos a un aborto, pero prefirió quedarse el día en casa en vez de ir a trabajar y arriesgarse. _

_En la consulta todo fue peor. Los análisis sanguíneos habían salido mal, para corroborar los resultados decidieron hacer la ecografía. Encontraron el feto rápido, y las sospechas de la doctora eran ciertas, se trataba de un embarazo ectópico, estaba ubicado en el cérvix. Continuaron y vieron que ya no había latidos._

_-Lo siento mucho Lisa, voy a conseguir el primer turno disponible que haya en el quirófano. Como doctora sabes que el legrado es la única opción posible en esta situación. Pueden esperar aquí._

_House miro a Cuddy, estaba carente de emoción alguna. Sin embargo, sabía que solo se estaba controlando para llevar la situación con calma. En ese momento solo atino a acercarla a su pecho y murmurar un sincero "estoy a tu lado y seguiremos intentado a pesar de todo" antes de besar su frente._

Ya habían pasado ocho meses de aquel recuerdo, y aún no lo lograban. Cuddy se había dado por vencida y House no quería seguir viéndola sufrir mes a mes.

* * *

continuara! dejen su opinion


End file.
